Special Valentine's Day: Diferente Manera
by Dayerina
Summary: Es San Valentin y nuestras parejitas estan viendo como pasar este dia tan especial, no todos lo pasaran igual, cada quien tendra su diferente manera de pasarla bien, aunque para dos pelinegros y un castaño sera algo complicado, T por que no se que significan las demas letras, Espero les guste y Reviews porfais :3


**_Es San Valentín, Nenes! _**

**_Whoooo XD _**

**_Bueno ya, disfruten:_**

** %$&Special Valentine's Day: Diferente Manera&$% **

_En el salón de clases… _

-STAN! Ya deja de estar mandando mensajitos a Kyle- grito la maestra de Historia, furiosa

-L-lo siento, maestra- le dijo el pelinegro algo avergonzado

-Bien, prosigamos- dijo la profesora volteándose al pizarrón

Entonces Stan le guiño un ojo a Kyle, que respondió rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

De pronto, en el salón se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo

-Craig, guarda silencio- dijo la maestra mirando al pelinegro que le estaba susurrando algo a Tweek en el oído

La maestra se volteo y Craig susurro una ultima cosa en el oído del rubio y…

-GAAAAAAAH! NOOOO! M-MUCHA PRESION!- y el pobre rubio salio corriendo del salón, dejando a Craig con una sonrisa burlona, Damien que estaba sentado a su lado lo miro extrañado

-Que le dijiste?- pregunto el anticristo

-Que si quería dormir conmigo- dijo inocentemente

-Eres un cerdo- dijo Damien con una sonrisa

La maestra que habia visto todo, simplemente siguió con su clase

-Oye que le darás?- pregunto Craig

-A quien?- respondió Damien con otra pregunta

-A Pip-

-Aun no lo se, y tu?-

-Yo que?-

-¬¬ Tú que le vas a dar a Tweek-

-Mmm pensaba en café de vainilla francesa, pero no estoy seguro-

-CRAIG! DAMIEN! Vallan con el señor Mckey AHORA!- grito la maestra

-Si maestra- dijo Damien, Craig le mostró el dedo medio, la maestra no le hizo caso

Salieron del salón y se fueron a la oficina del señor Mckey, entraron con un bufido molesto

-Ahora que hiciste Cr… Damien?- pregunto extrañado el señor Mckey al ver al ojirojo en su oficina

-Si- aunque Damien no fuera muy listo, no era problemático, bueno, tal vez algunas veces se le tenia que llamar la atención por quemar las cosas, pero nada "grave" como para estar ahí

-Bueno, siéntense, okey?-

Los dos pelinegros tomaron asiento

-Bien, saben que esta mal platicar en medio de la clase, eso se hace cuando están en el receso, okey?-

-Si, pero es que estabamos viendo que le podríamos regalar a nuestras parejas- dijo Craig con cara de pocos amigos

-Por cierto, señor Mckey, ¿Qué le va a dar a su pareja en este dia taaan especial?- dijo Damien, parpadeando varias veces y con las manos entrelazadas

-Eh? Pues veras…- comenzó a decir un poco incomodo

-O es que acaso no tiene pareja?- dijo ahora de forma maliciosa el anticristo

-Bueno yo…-

-No la tiene?- pregunto "sorprendido" el anticristo

-Yo…-

-Por que si no la tiene ¿Qué aria en todo el dia?- se acerco asta quedar frente al profesor

-Viendo a tantas parejas, agarrados de la mano, abrazándose, besándose, comiendo helado…-

-*suspiro* seria muy triste… :(- dijo Damien sonriendo y riendo como loco por dentro

-…

-…

-…

-AAAAAHHHH!- grito el profesor saliendo de la oficina, corriendo desesperadamente

-WOW! Que fue eso?- pregunto Craig con una sonrisa

-Ñaaa no lo se, tal ves eh estado mucho tiempo con Cartman y pues, se me pego lo manipulador- dijo con orgullo

-Y aparte no estaba de humor para oír sus entupidos sermones-

Los dos rieron un poco y se fueron a su salón

_En la salida…_

-Y bien?-

-Y bien que?-

-Que me darás?-

-Eso… eso es confidencial, mi querido Kenneth-

-NO SEAS MALO! Anda, dime que me vas a dar- pidió con un puchero

-Nop, la sorpresa no será "sorpresa" si te lo digo- dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirando al rubio

-Ash!- dijo un poco malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos

-Hola chicos!- saludaron Kyle y Stan

-Hola- dijo Cartman con su leve sonrisa

-Hola- dijo Kenny aun un poco malhumorado

-Que les pasa?- pregunto Kyle notando el aspecto de Kenny

-Oh nada judio, y díganme, que aran en este estupido dia?- pregunto Cartman

-Ah, emm… pues…-

-Jugaremos al doctor- dijo Stan con una "inocente" sonrisa

-Ah si?-

-Ah si?- pregunto Kyle algo confundido, pero Stan le guiño discretamente el ojo

-Ahhh si…- dijo Kyle entendiendo

-Y ustedes que aran?- pregunto Stan mirando al castaño que tenia enfrente

-Oh nada Stan, nada importante…- dijo sonriendo "inocentemente", Kenny lo miro de reojo

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, pásensela bien!- dijeron yéndose agarrados de la mano

-Igualmente- dijeron el rubio y el castaño al unisono, mirando a la pareja asta que desaparecieron de su vista

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Kenny seguía con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras Cartman sonreía de forma sincera, miro al rubio y agarro una de sus manos, este se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada

_En alguna parte…_

-Y ya sabes que le darás?- pregunto Damien, caminando alado de Craig

-Si, eso creo, la verdad no estoy seguro- dijo Craig mirando al ojirojo

-"No estoy seguro, no estoy seguro"- imito Damien, Craig rió levemente

-Pero bueno, entonces que le darás?-

-No te lo diré- dijo Craig desviando la mirada y serrando los ojos

-AH?! Pero por que?!- pregunto el anticristo, indignado

-Por que no- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Pero, YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO! D:-

-Tal ves, pero de todos modos no te lo diré-

-Hijo de puta…- murmuro

-Gracias por el halago- dijo geymente poniendo una mano en su pecho

_Ya después de que nuestros weones platicaran, se fueron a sus respectivas casas, todos estaban viendo que les darían a su pareja, pero unos se adelantaron y "abrieron" su regalo un poco antes_

_Ellos eran Stan y Kyle…_

**_This emergency_**

**_Brought you to me_**

**_I'll be your doctor_**

**_I'll be your cure_**

**_I'll be your medicine and more (I'll be your cure)_**

**_Yeah you can rest assure_**

**_I'm your doctor _**

**_I'm your cure_**

**_I'll be your cure_**

Stan con una bata blanca y un tapabocas

-Me permite revisarlo?- pregunto acercándose sensualmente al pelirrojo que lo miraba con inocencia

-Si claro-

-Pero necesita quitarse la ropa- dijo tocando su pecho, Kyle sonrió con lujuria

-Y por que no me la quita usted? Doctor Marsh-

_Que al parecer, si terminaron jugando al doctor -3-_

_Bueno, pacemos a una parejita que no hemos mencionado_

-Chris- llamo

-Que pasa?-

-Que aremos hoy?-

-Emm que… quieres que hagamos, Greg?-

-Vamos Chris! Es San Valentín! Debemos hacer algo romántico!- exclamo el joven británico alzando los brazos

_*Ahí va Greg y sus cursilerías…¬¬*_ penso el castaño desviando la mirada

-Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante?-

-Mmm no, mucha gente- dijo mirando al castaño

-Al cine?-

-Muy oscuro-

-Ver una peli?-

-Muy aburrido-

_Y asi siguieron un ratito, pero por lo mientras, vallamos con Clyde y Token_

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la cama, se miraban con una sonrisa

En medio, un plato de tacos los separaba, el afro-americano tomo un y lo puso enfrente de sus rostros

Se miraron felices y dieron una mordida al taco, masticaron y tragaron, mordieron masticaron y tragaron asta dejar solo un pequeño pedacito de taco, se miraron a los ojos

-Cómelo- le dijo el moreno

-No tú cómelo- dijo el castaño

-Que no-

-Ya se-

Clyde tomo el pequeño pedacito de taco, tomo la cabeza de Token y la hizo hacia delante, el hizo lo mismo y unieron sus labios, comiendo los dos del pedacito

Token estaba algo sorprendido por la acción del castaño pero no le desagrado, en lo absoluto

Asi que siguieron comiéndolo, asta se acostaron en la cama y siguieron "comiéndose" su taco (imaginario, por que ya no habia tal)

_Uhh que bonito, bien, prosigamos con Damien y Craig, que buscaban algo que regalarle a sus rubios…_

-Me aburroooo- dijo Damien con flojera extrema

-Ya cállate, que me pones de malas- dijo Craig masajeándose las sienes

-Es que no encontramos nadaaa- dijo cansado de ver tanta cursilería

-Es que aquí hay PURAS mamadas- dijo el pelinegro con hastió

-Tienes razon-

Craig saco discretamente un pequeño papelito de la bolsa del pantalón, lo miro y suspiro, después lo volvió a meter

_"No creo que esto sea suficiente…" _dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Al carajo, le daré solo unas flores y chocolates y ya!- dijo Damien dejando Craig solo

Este solo bufo y fue en busca de más cosas

Encontró un puesto, de color café, era muy bonito y se llamaba "El mundo del Chocolate", suspiro y entro a la tienda

-Buen dia joven! En que puedo servirte?- pregunto una chica pelinegra de forma amigable

-Emmm tal vez esto le parezca extraño, pero busco cosas con olor o sabor a café- dijo algo avergonzado por la pregunta

-Oh claro que no! aquí es muy usual que pidan ese tipo de cosas, por favor, sígame- dijo la joven guiándolo a una esquina, Craig sonrió de forma estupida al ver lo que buscaba…

_Con Damien…_

-Puras mamadas! AQUÍ NO HAY NADA BUENO!- dijo alzando los brazos, arto

-Haber, haber, haber… *suspiro* relájate, solo necesitas una flores y unos…- comenzó a decir tratando de tranquilizarse, serró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió…

-PIP?!- grito sin pensar, el mencionado volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, pero no vio a nadie, asi que le resto importancia

-Lo que me faltaba! Pip esta aquí- dijo detrás de una pared- y lo peor es que no esta solo

Se asomo un poco sobre la pared y pudo ver a Pip y a Tweek riendo como colegialas

-Efectivamente Damien, Pip no esta solo, esta con ese rubio loco al que le gusta el café- murmuro solo, como loco, mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí solo lo miraban raro

Salio discretamente de la pared y después corrió a otro lado de la plaza **(N/A: aquí en México ay un lugar que se llama asi :D)**

-Necesito buscar a Craig para avisarle que Tweek esta aquí!-

_Mmm pobre Damien, bueno, volvamos con Chris y Gregory…_

-Gregory, enserio que no se a donde quieres ir! Ya no tengo mas ideas!- dijo un poco molesto

-No quieres ir al cine, a un restaurante, a la playa, a Francia, a un restaurante, entonces dime, A DONDE QUIERES IR!-

-Al parque- dijo el rubio inocentemente, Chris se iso piedra, ¿Eso habia sido solo para joderlo, o que?

-Al parque…- repitió el francés, aun en shock

-Sip- sonrió de forma inocente

-Al… AL PARQUE?! TANTO TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER "AL PARQUE"!- grito saliendo de sus limites

-Emm si?-

Chris suspiro con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse

-Entonces, vamos al parque…- dijo resignado, el rubio sonrió y tomo el brazo de SU francés y se fueron al parque

_Ok, ahora vamos con Cartman y Kenny, que los hemos olvidado_

-Cartman ya me arte de estar con los ojos cerrados, puedo abrirlos?-

-NO, y no seas necio- dijo

-Todavía me falta envolverlo, pero bueno- murmuro el castaño agarrando una caja, se sentó en la cama, alado del ruibio

-Bueno, no me dio tiempo para envolverlo, pero espero te guste- dijo, después suspiro y le quito la venda al rubio

-Abre los ojos-

-Kenny comenzó a parpadear varias veces, logro ver a Cartman sentado frente a el con un leve sonrisa, miro hacia abajo y vio su regalo

-OH JESUCRISTO, LO HICISTE? DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! Pero debió de costarte una fortuna!- dijo abriendo la caja, encontrándose con un teléfono touch, se notaba que era muy caro

-Naaa no te preocupes- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano de que no se preocupara

-Y aparte…- dijo sacando un fajo de billetes

-C-cuanto es?- dijo Kenny entrecortadamente

-1000 dolares- _*todos mis ahorros T.T* _penso Cartman internamente

-Y que es esto?-

-Una pulsera-

-Mmm esto simboliza nuestra relación?- pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-Agh! No lo digas si, suena tan cursi, pero si- dijo Cartman levemente sonrojado

Kenny sonrió y beso a Cartman en la mejilla, después se desmayo

-KENNY!- tomo su pulso- mierda…-

O se murió…

_De regreso con Craig y Damien_

-Craig, craig, craig, craig, CRAIG!- grito el pelinegro al encontrarlo en "El mundo del Chocolate"

-Que quieres?- dijo comiéndose un chocolate con sabor a café

-Tweek y Pip están AQUÍ!-

Craig escupio el chocolate, el cual fue a dar en el rostro del Anticristo

-Enserio?- dijo tratando de evadir lo del chocolate

-Si- dijo Damien con el ceño bien fruncido, se quito el chocolate de la cara y lo comió

-Esto le vas a dar?- pregunto Damien haciendo una mueca

-Si, por?-

-Sabe raro, pero esta bueno- dijo aun con el chocolate en la boca

-Bueno, al grano, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Y sin comprar nada? No gracias-

-Yo ya tengo el regalo para Pip, tu puedes regalarle una caja de esos ricos chocolates- dijo el ojirojo señalando a Craig con el dedo

-Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Cartman mirándolos algo extrañado

-Querrás decir, TÚ que haces aquí- dijo Craig

-Quiero chocolate, aparte de que tengo que hacer una estupida receta para el team- dijo algo malhumorado

De pronto a los dos pelinegros se les prendió el foco

-Repite lo que dijiste- dijo Craig

-Para el grupo?-

-No lo otro-

-Estupida receta?-

-ESO! Que receta aras?- pregunto Damien

-*suspiro* Fresas con chocolate- dijo con hastió

-PERFECTO! Oye, Cartmi…- dijo coquetamente Damien

-Que quieres? Y no me llames asi-

-Nos dejaras preparar las fresas contigo?- pregunto con ojos de cachorro desamparado

-Por que? Es para NUESTRO team, no para el suyo- dijo Cartman mirando las bolsas de chocolate

-Ándale! Y te cooperamos para lo que necesites-

-Y si les digo que si me dejaran de chingar?-

-Si- dijo Craig sin ninguna expresión

-Bien, entonces…-

_Una hora después…_

Los dos pelinegros y el castaño estaban en la cocina del último, los 3 tenían delantales y comenzaron a preparar las fresas

-Veamos- dijo Cartman- vacía la mitad de la bolsa de chocolate en el plato-

Damien hizo lo que le dijo

-Mete el plato al microondas-

Lo hizo

-ponle 30 seg.-

Lo hizo

-Oye Damien, el plato no era de metal… verdad?- pregunto Craig temiendo la respuesta

-Si lo era, por que lo…-

-AAAHHH!- gritaron al ver como el micro explotaba en mil pedazos y la cocina se manchaba de chocolate por todas partes

-Damien, ERES UN PEDEJO!- grito Cartman de forma histérica y manchado de chocolate

-Lo siento, no sabia que explotaría- dijo rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua

-AHORA COMO AREMOS EL JODIDO POSTRE?!-

-Podemos hacerlo en mi casa- sugirió Craig limpiándose la cara con un trapo

-Si- dijo Damien yéndose a la salida

-Un momento cabron- dijo jalándolo del cuello

-Antes tendrás que limpiar TODA mi cocina, ENTENDISTE?!- lo amenazo

-S-si- aunque fuera el anticristo, tenia que asumir que habia sido su culpa

-Bueno, me boy con Craig a adelantarle al postre, ok? Cuando acabes vienes con nosotros- dijo Cartman quitándose su delantal y el de Craig, poniéndolos en su lugar

Salieron de la casa, con rumbo a la de Craig

_Ya en la casa_

-Ahora solo falta hacer figuras- dijo Craig haciendo rayitas en las fresas ya cubiertas de chocolate

-Si- afirmo Cartman haciendo igual rayitas en las fresas

Estaban en silencio, un silencio un poco incomodo

_*Donde mierdas estará Damien?* _se pregunto Craig con el ceño levemente fruncido

_Mientras tanto con Damien…_

-Get ready for this-

Comenzó a bailar como en la película de "Triunfos robados"

-MANOS MAGICAS!-

_De regreso con Craig y Cartman…_

_*Espero que no se le aya ocurrido bailar "Get Ready For This" como en la película*_

-Que te pasa?- pregunto el castaño notando el aura negra que tenia Craig a su alrededor

-Nada- respondió como un muerto

Cartman lo miro por un momento más y después siguió haciendo rayitas en las fresas

_*Se ve tan rico* _penso el castaño refiriéndose al chocolate blanco con el que estaba adornando

Se lamió el labio, miro a Craig que seguía sin prestarle atención, asi que tomo la cuchara y se la metió a la boca

-Mmm- no pudo evitar gemir al probar ese dulce sabor que tiene el chocolate

Craig lo miro y primero se sorprendió al ver al castaño comer del chocolate, después frunció el ceño

-NO TE COMAS EL CHOCOLATE!- se abalanzo al castaño para quitarle el plato de chocolate blanco

-NO!- grito el castaño retrocediendo asta salir de la cocina, Craig se le abalanzo, cayendo sobre Cartman y tirando el plato de chocolate blanco, manchándolos a ambos y haciendo parecer otra cosa

Craig se lamió lo que podia de chocolate, Cartman le quito un poco con el dedo índice y se lo llevo a la boca

-Delicioso- dijo y le sonrió a Craig, que hizo el mismo gesto

Después se percataron de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, miraron a la entrada para encontrarse con…

-QUE PASA AQUÍ?!-

-DAMIEN! P-PODEMOS EXPLICARLO!- dijeron los dos mirando con horror al ojirojo, parándose de su pocision, tratando de limpiarse, manchándose todavía mas

-MIERDA!- dijeron los dos al unisono, miraron denuevo al ojirojo que no podia salir de su asombro, se miraron entre si y jalaron al Anticristo

-Antes de que hagas preguntas INNECESARIAS, déjanos explicártelo- dijo Craig tomando a Damien por los hombros, este estaba imaginándose lo que habia pasado antes de que el llegara

_Después de explicar todo…_

-O… Ok- dijo Damien mirando a Craig y a Cartman

-Fue un accidente, si quieres puedes probar- dijo Cartman

-NO GRACIAS, ME AH QUEDADO MUY CLARO- dijo Damien _*Mas vale prevenir que lamentar* _se dijo internamente

Cartman rodó los ojos

-Cartman, será mejor que te bañes, si no, estarás todo pegostioso- sugirió Craig

-Tienes razon- dijo Cartman mirando a Craig

La mente de Damien voló asta imaginárselos a los dos en la ducha, después negó con la cabeza, recordando que todo habia sido "Un accidente"

-Deja de imaginar cosas sucias, pervertido- dijo Cartman fulminando a Damien con la mirada

-Lo siento, es inevitable- se disculpo el ojirojo

_Un rato después…_

-Que hueva tengo- dijo Damien caminado alado de Craig y Cartman ya bañados y vestidos con ropa limpia

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijeron Craig y Cartman al unisono, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

Cartman tenia las fresas ya listas en una bolsa negra, mientras que Craig y Damien cargaban una bolsa cada quien

Llegaron a la casa de Stan, en donde no estaban sus padres ni su hermana, y en donde todos se reunirían

Tocaron la puerta y abrió Stan

-Hola Cartman, Craig, Damien- los saludo a los tres con una sonrisa, ellos saludaron con la mano

-Pasen- entraron a la casa, donde encontraron a Kyle, Token, Clyde, Kenny, Christopher y Gregory

-Y Pip?- pregunto Damien

-Y Tweek?- pregunto Craig

-Aun no llegan, pero no tardan- dijo Stan con su sonrisa

Iban a cerrar la puerta, pero un grito los detuvo

-ESPEREN!-

Craig y Damien se asomaron, encontrándose con SUS rubios corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa

Llegaron jadeando y entraron a la casa

-Hola… lle… llegamos- dijeron al unisono los rubios

-Donde estaba?- pregunto Damien mirándolos

-En casa, envolviendo los regalos- dijo Pip ya mas calmado

-Ya veo-

_Después, nuestros weones comieron pizza de peperoni, tomaron refresco, vieron la tele y por ultimo…_

-FRESAS! FRESAS!- pedían todos ya queriendo comer a las mencionadas

Cartman y Craig destaparon las fresas y todos quedaron algo sorprendidos

Ya que era UN COMPLETO BATIDILLO!

No estaban bien acomodadas, habia mucho chocolate blanco regado en una fresa (por culpa de Craig cuando estaba en su estado zombi) una fresa no estaba adornada, en fin, simplemente, era un asco

Kenny fue el primero en agarrar una fresa y comerla

-Esta buena- dijo con una sonrisa, los demas lo miraron con duda y tomaron una y la mordieron

-Mmm si esta rica- dijo Kyle con la boca llena y con una sonrisa, pronto todos dijeron cosas afirmativas acerca de las fresas

Craig, Damien y Cartman se sonrieron entre si

_Y asi fue el dia de San Valentín mas loco que nuestros Weones hayan podido haber tenido…_

_*/*/*/*_

**_Ay que bonito! :D_**

**_Esto es lo mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida! XD _**

**_Bueno, espero no haberlos aburrido con este "pequeño" fic :)_**

**_Espero lo hayan disfrutado :D y hayan pasado un lindo dia con es personita especial o con sus amigos ;) (Aunque haya sido ayer no importa XD)_**

**_Sin más, me voy_**

**_Sayonara! Les deseo un lindo dia/noche :D_**

**_Reviews? :3 me harán muy feliz si me dejan :D_**


End file.
